It is already known to connect the ends of stator windings to the stator supply terminals following winding of a stator coil while the stator is still disposed in the winding station of a winding machine. The connection is made, for example, by compressing or crimping the terminals about the respective winding ends. In a further operation, a final mechanical and electrical connection is made, for example, by soldering, welding or the like.
An unavoidable consequence of connecting the winding ends while the stator remains in the winding machine is that the winding machine is idle for extended periods of time. In addition, the winding ends are stressed differently at the individual terminals, which can cause inaccurate or defective connections.